thebreedfandomcom-20200213-history
Feeding on Fear
Film adaptation of the story surrounding Mr. Stitch Status *Pre-Production Plot Synopsis The sleepy town of Chartiers Pennsylvania isn’t prepared for the wrath it has awakened. When Erik Craine is beat, left for dead and brutally burned at the town’s annual Harvest Festival, the townspeople are in shock. The bullies who perpetrated the crime think they have literally gotten away with murder, as the Sheriff passes this off as a tragic accident. On the anniversary of Erik’s death, his girlfriend’s father visits his grave, unknowingly unleashing an unstoppable force. It soon becomes clear, as one by one Erik’s enemies die in macabre fashion, that someone or something is out for revenge. The once quaint little town quickly fills with fear wondering who will be the next victim. ---- Tara Phillips Summary Erik Craine is just your average high school student trying to navigate life, love and relationships in the small and boring town of Chartiers, Pa. Erik has a great (girlfriend) and friends, however, he is constantly bullied at school and his home life revolves around an abusive and alcoholic mother. It is time for the Harvest Festival, everyone in town looks forward to the event every year. This year Erik can’t wait to surprise everyone with a costume he has secretly been working on. He arrives early for the festivities and is accosted by the group of school bullies, who have a vendetta against him because of his ex-girlfriend. Before he is given the chance to reveal his costume, they brutally beat him unconscious and leave him for dead, hiding him among the wood that has been prepared for the festival bonfire. He never wakes, until the bonfire is lit. Everyone watches in terror as his engulfed figure emerges from the fire and he is burned alive. His death is ruled an accident, just another drunk kid being stupid with unfortunate consequences. Erik is laid to rest in the town cemetery and everyone tries to move on with their lives, including the group of bullies that are keeping their terrible secret about what really happened that night. Erik’s girlfriend is still mourning his death, as is her family. Her father promised Erik he would make him a knife from a design Erik had created. He never got the chance while he was alive, so he delivers this gift to his grave, on the anniversary of his death and unbeknownst to him, awakens a terror like no other. Soon, one by one, Erik’s enemies begin meeting their demise in unimaginable ways. Their greatest fears become a reality and the town and Sheriff are perplexed at the series of grisly murders. As the death toll rises, it soon becomes clear that Erik is back for revenge, but not as Erik. Mr. Stitch wreaks his havoc on everyone who ever did him wrong, sparing only those who truly cared for him. ---- Tara Phillips Writers Story & Characters *Charles R. Barbin & Ken King Screenplay *Ken King Director *Anthony Coliano Producers *Raymond Wade Jr. Cast Leading *Kaylee Williams as Dianna Thomas *Andrew Roth as David Thomas *Michael Santi as Stephan Evans Supporting *Ruben Angelo as Corey Riggs *Cindy Crotts as Holly Thomas *Brandi Aguilar as Tammy Craven * as Kyle Evans * as Jaime Evans Guest Appearances *David Della Rocco as Charlie *Lynn Lowry as Meg Craine *Sal Lizard as Robert Kretchner Crew Cinematography *Mitch Martinez (Cinematographer) Thanks Press & Social Media Official Facebook Page Notes Category:Movies